


【擎蜂】Gravity 引力

by YourMajestyFox



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25374376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourMajestyFox/pseuds/YourMajestyFox
Summary: *接《大黄蜂》电影结尾，Bee个人视角*BGM：Gravity - Coldplay 我真的觉得这歌太适合等待大哥的Bee了啊啊啊，尽管歌曲年代与背景不符但是没关系咳咳（。*超级短篇一发完，注意：Bumblebee有名字有名字不是编号！！
Relationships: Bumblebee/Optimus Prime
Kudos: 4





	【擎蜂】Gravity 引力

> Baby, 
> 
> 宝贝，
> 
> It's been a long time coming, 
> 
> 光阴已过去许久，
> 
> Such a long long time, 
> 
> 那样漫长那样久远，
> 
> And I can't stop running, 
> 
> 只是我依然无法停止奔跑，
> 
> Such a long long time, 
> 
> 如此漫长如此久远，

音乐自大黄蜂的车载音响中流淌出来。

亮黄色的小汽车人坐在悬崖边缘，随着节奏晃着腿，静静望着远处无边无际的海洋。

是啊，过去多久了呢？离开擎天柱多久了呢？

他一直追随着他奔跑着，奔跑着，从未停下，也从未想过停下。

从记忆中几百万年前的塞伯坦，到脚下1987年的地球。

可他如今跑在了前头，大哥又在哪儿呢？

他也与他一样，怀着同样的芯情，向自己奔跑而来吗？

> Can you hear my heart beating?
> 
> 你能否听见我的心跳，
> 
> Can you hear that sound, 
> 
> 你能否听见它的声响，
> 
> Coz I can't help thinking, 
> 
> 因为我总是情不自禁地想念，
> 
> And I won't stop now, 
> 
> 而我至今都不会停止。

大黄蜂的火种在胸甲深处盈盈燃烧。

是啊，碳基也有火种，叫做心脏。

脆弱的，不堪一击的，藏起所有汹涌情感的一小块地方。

擎天柱能感受吗？他因思念而抽痛的火种。

他从未觉得自己是如此的想念他。

从坐上逃生舱的那一秒，就开始想念他。

> Baby, 
> 
> 宝贝，
> 
> When your wheels stop turning, 
> 
> 当你前进的车轮停止转动，
> 
> And you feel let down, 
> 
> 于是你倍感沮丧，
> 
> And it seems like troubles, 
> 
> 就好像所有的烦恼，
> 
> Have come all around, 
> 
> 四面八方汹涌袭来。

大黄蜂看着擎天柱被包围，看着他跪倒在地。

可自己什么都做不了。

他扒在玻璃窗上，光镜中遥远的红蓝身影抬起头，看了他最后一眼。

深蓝色幽光穿透一切击中他的火种，疼痛蔓延至全身每一条线路，令他蜷起身体，动弹不得。

他在离他远去。

好像没有什么比这更糟了。

> And then I look up at the sun, 
> 
> 于是我抬头仰望太阳，
> 
> And I could see, 
> 
> 然后我就能看见，
> 
> O the way that gravity pulls, 
> 
> 噢，地心引力在牵引，
> 
> On you and me, 
> 
> 拉扯着我和你。

大黄蜂觉得自己的光镜涩涩的。

这样可不行，他是个战士，是领袖最得力的副官。

他不能允许自己绝望。

小战士昂起头，眯着光镜望向天空。地球的主恒星照耀着海面，他面前的世界，熠熠生辉。

可他自己的世界，从离开擎天柱的那一刻起，就已经分崩离析。

> And then I look up at the sky, 
> 
> 于是我抬头仰望天空，
> 
> And saw the sun, 
> 
> 然后我就看见了太阳，
> 
> And the way that gravity pulls, 
> 
> 还有地心引力的牵引，
> 
> On everyone, 
> 
> 拉扯着我们每一个人。

直到他看到天空中降下的一团火球。

熊熊燃烧，宛如太阳。

他开始向他的方向奔跑着，奔跑着。

看呐，地心引力将他带给他。

他的火种跳跃呼喊，而他听到了吗？

他要去到他的身边。

如过往的百万年一般。

他会在他的身边。

“Bee, I am here.”

红蓝色的高大领袖自火团中央走出，将黄色的小战士紧紧拥入怀中。

“我听到你了。”

——————

*Gravity这首歌是Coldplay写完之后送给Embrace乐队的，所以是由[Embrace唱的原始版本](https://music.163.com/#/song?id=17616212)，但个人觉得Coldplay这版歌词更加合适啦。

*所以Gravity除了指的是地心引力以外，也是擎蜂彼此之间的引力呀。


End file.
